Comfort
by Alpine992
Summary: The night Sheele and Mine survived their encounter with Seryu, Sheele seeks comfort from the one person she knew would be able to. ONESHOT


Sheele stood outside in the hallway, a small frown on her face as she gripped the front of her night gown. Heavy rain pelted the base with echoing gusts of wind making it hard for her to think straight since it was so loud. After the events that had almost happened earlier, she couldn't bare being alone but she had honestly not known where to go too. Mine was in recovery after what she had been through; the petite pumpkin wielder wouldn't be going on missions any time soon. Bulat and Lubbock were also out of the question, she didn't honestly believe that either was capable of helping her situation. Leone was also a no; Sheele didn't want to be laughed at or brought into a drinking session. Sheele didn't won't to worry Akame about such things either.

Resolving herself she raised her hand, her knuckles gently drummed against the wood of the door. It was almost as if the rain and wind itself drained out the noise. But after waiting a few moments, she heard movement and then the door opened inwardly, a roughly dressed Tatsumi stood before her, having obviously quickly dressed himself after climbing out of bed. It was the late hours of the night after all; everyone would be asleep at this time.

"Sheele?" His voice showed his tiredness, he had also been on a mission tonight, one with Leone she was concerned that he wasn't adjusting to the nocturnal life of Assassins just yet. "Is everything alright?" He asked rubbing his eye before stopping. "You didn't make a wrong turn again did you?"

"No." Sheel's voice was soft, almost weak to his ears. "I'm sorry to wake you." She apologized. "I was hoping if we could talk." Tatsumi took in her appearance, dressed in a purple nightgown that reached just below her knees, glasses fixed on her face with her long purple hair in a loose ponytail brought over her shoulder resting over her chest. She did not look the usual part of an airhead. It looked to him as if something was wrong.

"Sure." He ushered her into his room and Sheele nodded as Tatsumi stood to the side as she entered. Tatsumi closed the door behind her and maneuvered around in the dark, lighting his own candle in the confines of the room. Once there was light, Sheele closed the door as Tatsumi sat on the end of his bed. "What did you want to talk about Sheele?" He questioned stifling a yawn as he leaned back on his bed, arms supporting him as he looked over at Sheele.

Sheele herself didn't know where to begin; her hands were raised playing with the strands of hair from her ponytail. When she had comforted Tatsumi the other night, it had seemed natural, his pain was clear to her and she had done what she had felt was what he needed. But she didn't know how to ask to be on the receiving end of it. She had just survived a life endangering encounter; by all means she could have died tonight, even Mine could have. Sheele didn't know how to deal with what she was feeling; she was scared, she just wanted to be held, to be told that everything would be okay. But she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." Sheele whispered lowering her head believing that coming to Tatsumi had been a mistake. "I shouldn't have disturbed you." Sheele turned, tears welling up in her eyes as she headed for the door, however before she could reach for the handle, Tatsumi had a hold of her wrist, turning back to him his face was filled with concern as the tears fell from beneath her glasses. In that moment, Sheele pressed her head forward, resting it on Tatsumi's chest his strong arms coming around her form as sobs began to rise within her. In his arms she felt she could let it all go, was this how he felt when she had hugged him the other night. She clutched as his nightshirt, as her cries grew heavier. Tatsumi didn't speak, instead he held her like no one else ever had. He didn't need words to convey that everything was alright; she felt that everything would be fine by just being here with him now.

It was a long time before she had gotten it all out of her system, sometime during her cries the rain had stopped and moonlight was coming through the window now, Tatsumi's candle flickered gently illuminating the two in the room. Sheele was still in Tatsumi's embrace, head laid across his chest with her eyes closed, cheeks drying of tears as Tatsumi's cheek gently rested on the top of her head. Her hands idly crossed over his chest, feeling the effects of his training. She was at peace in his arms. Pulling back from his chest her eyes raised and looked up to his green. His face was filled with warmth as he smiled softly down at her. He raised a hand and gently stroked the back of her hair.

"Tatsumi, thank you." Sheele whispered softly.

"Any time Sheele." Tatsumi told her. "Nobody else needs to know, if you don't want them too." Sheele nodded in agreement, the others were content with letting their lives be taken in the fact that they weren't good people, Tatsumi had yet to develop that mind set and Sheele knew that it would be retribution for all that she had done, but that didn't mean it didn't scare her. Sheele took a step back from Tatsumi, taking his hand with her before leading them over to the bed. Tatsumi's face inflamed as Sheele sat on the bed, still holding his hand.

"May I stay tonight?" Sheele questioned looking up at him, her eyes filled with emotion. "I don't want to be alone." Tatsumi swallowed but nodded. Sheele smiled gently before lifting up the covers of his bed and slid beneath the covers. Tatsumi blew out the candle and with the light of the moon was able to slip in beneath the covers next to Sheele. Lying on his side he was glad that the light was out least she sees how much he was blushing. A soft caress crossed his cheek and he smiled softly as Sheele's forehead pressed against his.

"Good night Sheele." He whispered as he slid his arms around her, Sheele following suit.

"Good night Tatsumi." Sheele whispered back.


End file.
